Marriage to my worst enemy
by Asunder Rose
Summary: She hated Zero and she was being forced into a marriage with him. she does everything in her power to escape but fails. will love evolve from her hate?
1. Chapter 1

_**Sorry about spelling mistakes. Please feel free to correct me. It is much appreciated. Thank you.**_

_One, two, three, the raindrops fall._

_Staring at the raindrops_

_So perfect and pure_

_Reminding me of distant memories_

_And washing away our sins_

_Cleansing the world of impurities_

_Like snow falling from the sky_

_Hiding everything evil_

_Changing and concealing the landscape at will_

_Staring at the raindrops_

_So peaceful in time_

_Do they know my secrets, betrayals and lies?_

My name is Yuuki; my last name is of no importance. Today my life has been turned upside down into an official hell. My parents are forcing me to marry the person that I HATE the most; Zero Kiriyu. Don't get me wrong when I say that I want to kill him and I would and will when I get the chance. In my books he IS PUBLIC ENEMY NUMBER ONE!

I can't believe that my parents Maria Otoshi and Ryo Otoshi are making me go through with this. What the hell were they thinking when they agreed to this?

_**Flash back**_

_I was about to open the front door to go out when my mother's voice called me._

"_Yuuki darling, we've got some good news for you" Maria Otoshi squealed as she fiddles with her light blonde curly hair._

_Little did I know that this was the start of the end of my normal teenage life._

"_Okaaayyy. Talk to you later I'm off" I said while trying to get out of my mother's grasp who had pulled me into one of the living room's where my father; Ryo Otoshi sat comfortably in a red leather chair, his dark brown eyes peaking out slightly from under hazel hair._

"_Honey, you're going to marry no one other than Zero Kiriyu" Ryo smiled._

"_What the fuck? Have you gone insane? There's NO WAY in Hell that I am going to marry that bastard let alone touch him with a 500000 foot electrified pole. What's so good about him" I hissed demonically._

_Just as the last words left my mouth, none other than HIM comes waltzing through the door cheerfully._

"_Speak off the devil" I glare angrily and completely pissed._

"_Yuuki my love" Zero smiled warmly, taking a step towards me._

_I to swear God that he knows how much I hate him and that he does things like this on purpose to tick me off. Every since I met him 5 years ago at a ball I have despised him his attitude stunk and his manner's were as good as none._

"_Kiriyu, I won't marry you. Just because you have money and loads of stupid air headed girl's fawn endlessly over you, you think that you can claim me, think again! I will not, I am not and I refuse to be like one of your pathetic love struck follower's who chase you around squealing how handsome you are and beside I already have a boyfriend; Kain" I practically spat out._

"_Yuuki, Kain is not a pureblood, his parent's have already wed him to Ruka Souen Zero Kiriyu would be an excellent match and husband for you since he is handsome, owns most of France, Japan and America and you are both pureblood's. Nothing could be better. The wedding is 3 days away. I know its short notice but we have been planning this wedding since last year and I WON'T take NO for an ANSWER! That's my final word" Maria joyously giggled._

"_Oh help me Kami, I'm going to die but death is better than marriage to that idiot" I muttered under my breath, making Zero turn his attention back to me._

"_What was that my precious girl?" I can't wait for our wedding my love" Zero smirked happily._

"_Go die and rot in hell you bastard" I shouted at the top off my lungs as I slammed the living room door shut with a BANG!_

_**Flash back end**_

I'm at the church! The freaking church for God's sake and I'm going to get marry to IT! Yes IT since IT is not worthy of a name.

"I'm not getting into that dress and you can't make me" I declared while my mother held up a flowing fairy tale like white wedding dress which made me sick looking at it.

"Yes you will Yuuki darling and for your information, I can make you. Anna, Sasha, please hold Yuuki down while I put this dress on her and then afterwards we will do her makeup and hair." my mother innocently smiled like she couldn't hear my protests. "Now, now Yuuki, stop frowning, you love lovely".

Once she had finished getting me ready, my father strode through the doors smiling like my mother did. How fake! He then ushered me to the door but then I revoked. Kicking and screaming my futile attempts to get away my father grabbed me by the arm and dragged me down the alter. I used everything in my will to make a run for it while resisting against his vice like grip he had on my upper arm but it was useless; his grip only became stronger.

Everyone seemed oblivious to the fact that I was shouting bloody murder and every name under the sun while trying to escape.

"Yuuki, smile, this is your big day and you're going to go through with this marriage even if you like it or NOT" my- oh- so- compassionate- father whispered.

"More like big death" I said through gritted teeth.

"My little baby's getting married" my so called mother boohooed as I passed her by. She was such a good actress at times and she could get her way into anything she wanted like me but it seems like I can't act my way out of this marriage. The whole situation is ridiculous. In all my 16 years I have never seen such an irritating scene ever!

I wonder if my parents and Kami hold a grudge against me. Probably! What did I ever do to deserve this although I do admit that I have done a few things like skipping my lessons, putting salt in my Sensei's tea, let's just say that I did a few other things that I shouldn't have done but was it that bad that I have to receive this kind of punishment..

Anyway, moving on' there standing at the altar with his best man/ twin Ichirou was the pain off my life; Zero Kiriyu!

I had to admit as I stood beside him and had a closer look; he did look awfully handsome in his black tux and.... NO! What am I thinking? This is the man that ruined your life Yuuki, get a grip!

"Yuuki you look beautiful" Zero smiled that one hundred dollar smile that made any girl but me of course melt in their place but I knew better. I knew that behind that smile and eyes that look warm, gentle and caring, they could easily turn cold within seconds.

"Let's just get this over with Kiriyu, better yet, let's not go through the marriage at all" I demonically glared as the priest came forward.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of...." the priest cheerfully chimed. "Do you Zero Kiriyu take Yuuki Otoshi to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and hold through sickness and in health, until death do you part?" he asked Zero enthusiastically.

"I do for all ETERNITY and I will Never leave you. I will ALWAYS be by your side and I will FOREVER love you" Zero happily declared.

"Wonderful. And do you Yuuki Otoshi take Zero Kiriyu to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and hold through sickness and in health, until death do you part?" the priest bellowed.

"No I don't. I'd rather die of a sickness than be married to a PRICK like that!" I laughed happily as Zero glared at me.

"Oh excellent. Now that you have both declared your vows of undying love to each other, I now happily without further ado declare you as husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride" the idiotic priest cheered.

"I said that I won't marry HIM yet you...." I was abruptly stopped from voicing out my refusal when Zero grabbed me in his arms on a tight like grip that father had on me earlier and then crashed his lips down onto mine in a passionate kiss that made me feel dirty.

Disgusting! How dare he? That perverted molester! His kissed me with his filth ridden sweet lips. Hell, I did not just think that. No way! But he is a good kisser and he feels so warm up against my body.

My train of thought was luckily broken when he pulled away, leaving us gasping for air and my cheeks flustered.

**Authors note:**** sorry that the characters are OOC and that Yuuki hates Zero but it will get better soon with some YuukiXZero fluff scenes and some other more mature scenes with Zero's hot body being revealed ...nudge nudge...hope you are looking forward to the next chapter, please review. Remember the more reviews I get the quicker I update. Thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**On the plane to France**_

My life is ruined but the word ruined doesn't even begin to cut it! That stupid pathetic Priest including everyone in the room didn't listen to a God dam thing I said. It was like my words could not be heard more like they didn't want to listen or hear them.

And to think that my own PARENTS wed me off to that freak is beyond me. No matter how many times I ask myself how or why they could of done it let alone thought of it I can never come up with a perfectly good answer.

Now that I think about it that BASTARD Kiriyu looked so smug and happy when I tried to make a run for it and then he slung me over his shoulder and put me in the awaiting black car like I belonged to him.

_**Flashback**_

_Oh Shit he kissed me. It kissed me! What am I going to do? I'm contaminated._

"_How dare you? What were you thinking? Didn't I say that I would touch you let alone be near you with a 50000 electrified pole? Or was it more than that? I can't remember. Anyway YOU will not get away with this" I screamed at the top of my lungs like I had been doing all day while I punched him i the face as hard as I could._

_But did it have any effect? Nooo! Kiriyu just stood there like I hadn't hit him even though there was a big huge red mark on his left cheek._

"_What are you? Inhuman?" I boomed._

"_Why no, I am not human at all like yourself my love but a vampire. We are all from human. You should know that by now" he smirked._

_That was it! I had had enough. I was leaving! The second that he turned to thank the priest I ran to the exit door like lightning. There was no way that I was hanging around for another second AT ALL! I didn't bother to turn around and see Kiriyu's furious expression because the whole room could feel his killer aura emitting from him, besides all I could think about was getting far away from him as possible._

_Just before I could open the door my so called caring parents blocked my way while Kiriyu swooped me up and the slung me over his solder. How the heck did he managed to catch up to me so quickly?_

_He looked like he had won first prize except the only problem was that I was the FIRST PRIZE! While I was still in shock of what he had done he CAREFULLY placed me into the awaiting car outside the church while he climbed in beside me._

"_Yuuki behave" Kiriyu commanded as he put his arm possessively around my waist. I wanted to pull away but my body wouldn't let me. It was like it had a mind of its own._

"_What the....?" I was about to demand what was happening when I caught the smug look on his face._

"_There's no uses resisting Yuuki. That ring that your wearing contains some of my blood which binds you to me and can make you do whatever I want" he smiled casually like it was no big deal. "I need an obedient wife Yuuki; with this you will be obedient"._

"_Once I get this God dam forsaken ring off I'm going to break your neck and I'm not joking" I exploded as I tried pointlessly to get the bloody ring off. "Why won't it come off? What have you done"._

"_It will only come off if I wish it to or id I take it off myself which is NEVER going to happen" he chuckled._

"_Who do you think you are? What right do you have to control me like this? YOU HAVE NONE WHAT SO EVER! Do you hear? NONE" I yelled for the hundredth time._

"_As your HUSBAND I have every right Yuuki and you will stay by my side for EVER" he calmly stated as the car came to a stop outside his mansion and then he yet again lifted me up, swung me over his over and carried me bridal style into his blasted home._

"_Put me down NOW" I demanded but he wouldn't listen just like everyone who was delighted about this wedding._

"_NO" he simply answered. "Go to sleep for a little while we are going on our honeymoon to France in a few hours"._

_Oh Shit oh Shit oh Shit I had forgotten about our honeymoon but before I could argue my body like last time listened to his orders._

_**End of flashback**_

When I woke up due to his ORDERS, I found myself on the plane already near France. He knew that I would argue. At least I can still argue but I have to get this ring off or I will be a slave to his will and orders and I do not like being ordered at ALL!

**Authors note:**** sorry that I took so long to update. I have been busy with school. Please review because I will update faster and write a longer chapter next time. The next chapter will have some fluff moments and Zero's hot body will DEFINATLY be revealed. I can't wait. Yay Zero's body. Goes into fan girl mode squealing and melts on the floor.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Inside the Hotel**

Once the elevator door opened I quickly without any hesitation ran like never before but to my dismay the driver grabbed me and passed my gently to Kiriyu who was in OUR more like MY room.

"Now my beloved, be a good girl and behave yourself while I take a shower unless you would like to join me" he chuckled when he saw me glare.

"Who would. Hell would have to freeze over before that ever happened" I hissed before he walked into the bathroom smirking.

"Sleep then" he whispered.

When I woke up Kiriyu stood by the bedside dressed in a black tux with a box of luxurious chocolates and a bunch of red and soft pink roses which made me jump up off the bed and run to the other side of the room in pure shock.

"My love, why do you run? Remember what I said, I will NEVER let you go, I will ALWAYS be by your side" he smiled sweetly making all of my anger dissappear for a few seconds.

His smile was so beautiful, sexy and dreamy.

Kya I want to be Zero's bride for ever and ever!

What the heck am I saying?

Did I just say that?

Hell no!

I did didn't I.

I evern called that pest Kiriyu Zero.

I must have eaten something bad.

Kiriyu can't have this kind of effect on me can he? I mean ever since I met him I have loved I mean hated him.

Something is deffiently wrong with me.

Kiriyu walked slowly towards me like he had all the time in the world.

Once he reached me he put the chocolates and roses on the table next to me after inhailing their beautiful fragrence and then he enveloped me into a warm hug that made my heart beat faster. "Yuuki, Yuuki" he purres softly into my ear.

When I opened my eyes I saw a very naked Kiriyu dripping wet leaning over me.

"You were mummerring my name in your sleep. I'm glad that Yuuki dreams of me. Did you have a nice dream" Kiriyu smiled that smile that I was starting to like alot more than I liked.

I was so memorised by him. I felt like running my hands over the soft white muscular expanse of his chest and over some other places that really made me blush.

Cough cough.

"I, um, well, your body is so hot and dreamy. I'm in love with you. Oh shit! I just said that out loud" I quickly put my hand over my mouth to stop me from saying anything more.

I was already in big trouble. I just emmitted to him that I love him. What am I going to do? Help me God.

Me and my big mouth.

But since when have I like him?

Was it at the wedding?

No, that was not it?

I remember, it was when I first met him.

He gave me a crimson rose, smiled at me and walked of without a word.

How could I forget that?

But still, his manners were that bad that the rose encounter was wiped out and replaced with the hateful and disgusting memory of his as good as none manners.

**Kiriyu's pov**

After walking out of the bathroom I saw my little Angel fast asleep on the King sized bed.

She looked so peaceful and beautiful that I couldn't help but stop and stare at her like I was in a trance.

A spell that she cast me under and she was the only person in the world that could do it to me.

I truly loved her with all of my heart.

From the first time I saw her I wanted her and when our families arranged this marriage between us I knew that I had to take this oppotunity even though I knew that she hated me and would never see me the way I see her.

I will never and can never let her go because if I do it will kill me.

I care about her with all of my heart.

After a few more minutes of happily staring at my little sweet heart she started to say my name.

How cute she's dreaming of me I couldn't but help chuckle to myself.

Now she's blushing, I wonder what she's dreaming about to make her face go so red.

Just as I was about to go to the wardrobe my cute little vixen started to mumble some words that made me stop in my track.

"Zero's smile is so beautiful, sexy and dreamy. Kya I want to be Zero's bride forever and ever" my love all but shouted out like she was going to burst.

My heart felt like it was about to burst with joy.

I wanted to wake her up and tell her how much I loved her.

I wanted to to kiss her all over until their was no place on her that I hadn't touched.

She wanted to be my bride.

MY bride and NO on elses.

Oh my God now I'm blushing.

I wonder if she would like to go to a resturant or go and watch some fireworks at midnight.

I will do anything for my Yuuki except let her go.

**Yuuki's pov**

What am I going to do now?

I just amitted something that I didn't even know until I said it.

I wonder how I'm going to get out of this situation.

"I mean um what are you doing standing dripping wet and naked in front of me" my voice trailed off as I stared at his glorious creamy body.

Every inch of him was perfect.

From his chest, strong arms, muscle city legs, handsome face and yes, oh yes that God like thing that makes him a man.

Oh yummy, I can't get enough.

Defiently not, I could eat him.

Completley,his is good enough to eat.

I wouldn't mind having his delicious body wrapped around me.

Oh no, I think I'm dribbling.

Oh well, can't be help.

Not when I have such a dreamy guy infront of me who happens to be my husband.

Maybe this marriage won't be such a bad thing because I wouldn't mind everyday being like this.

Hot and steamy.

MY HUSBAND who really knows how to make my mouth water.

Handsome and gorgous hotty standing right infront of me.

And on top of that he's NAKED!

**Authers note: How did you like that chapter? Please review and comment on what you thought because I want to know if the scene should go further and if you want another chapter. Thank you for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Feelings of love**

**Kiriyu's pov**

Slowly I reached out and enveloped Yuuki into a gentle embrace like she was made out of glass.

So fragile.

So small.

So delicate.

That with one single wrong move or one mere touch too hard, she would shatter and break into a thousand pieces.

She's so warm and caring that I want her to only look at me and no one else.

"_Yuuki I love you. I want no have you that it drives me insane with jealousy when someone even looks at you. It makes me want to lock you up and have you all to myself. I know that I'm possessive and that I can be cruel but I really love and care about you with all my heart. If I lose you I will surely die because you are my single reason for living. You are my breath, you are my day, my night, you are my everything. I will never leave you or let you go because I love you too much. Will you give yourself to me?" _I whispered into the shell of her ear as I lightly blew into it, making Yuuki blush even more.

"_Kiriyu I love you too. I have always loved you but I never wanted to admit it because I was so scared of loving you and getting rejected" _Yuuki barley whispered back.

"_Yuuki I have always loved you too. I always have and never will stop loving you. I would never reject you Yuuki, you are too precious in my heart" _I smiled soothingly at her.

"_Oh Kiriyu, I'm so happy" _she smiled back.

"_Yuuki, please call me by my first name. please just call me Zero. After all you are my wife and I promise that I will NEVER EVER let anything harm you my love"_ I said as I moved above her. I could feel her shake slightly with anticipation of what I was going to do.

**Yuuki's pov**

Kiriyu gazed down at me with so much warmth and love that I swear that I could feel myself become hot.

I felt so lost in his eyes. Those pair of beautiful amethyst eyes that stare so intensely at me.

They make feel so lost like I'm drowning in them and that the only thing that exists is me and him.

Before I lost myself completely in those glorious eyes Kiriyu moved slightly which caught my attention to his other fantastic parts of his body.

As I was sweeping my gaze over his body he whispered into my ear and then blew lightly over the shell of my ear _"Yuuki I love you. I want no have you that it drives me insane with jealousy when someone even looks at you. It makes me want to lock you up and have you all to myself. I know that I'm possessive and that I can be cruel but I really love and care about you with all my heart. If I lose you I will surely die because you are my single reason for living. You are my breath, you are my day, my night, you are my everything. I will never leave you or let you go because I love you too much. Will you give yourself to me?" _which made me blush bright red.

He really loves me. I can't believe it. I'm so happy.

"_Kiriyu I love you too. I have always loved you but I never wanted to admit it because I was so scared of loving you and getting rejected" _I barley whispered back. Just looking at me made my heart flutter like a caged bird.

"_Yuuki I have always loved you too. I always have and never will stop loving you. I would never reject you Yuuki, you are too precious in my heart" _he smiled soothingly at me which made me filled with complete and utter joy. I drank in his feelings like a addictive sweet that you cannot get enough of.

"_Oh Kiriyu, I'm so happy" _I smiled back with the same love that he showed me.

"_Yuuki, please call me by my first name. please just call me Zero. After all you are my wife and I promise that I will NEVER EVER let anything harm you my love" _Kiriyu said as he moved above me.

I shook slightly in anticipation at what he was about to do to me.

"_Yes Zero" _I grinned at him.

I wanted to see more of his body.

I wanted to rip off everything that stopped me from looking at ever single piece of his luscious body.

Like a hungry animal, mad with hunger, hunger in my case for Zero's body and love.

He was like something forbidden that I wanted to, no had to taste otherwise I would go made with lust.

Blindly I reached over to Zero and tore off the offending item that hid his delicious body and yes oh yes his very erect and hard member that stood up very straight in my direction.

I really wanted to hear him pant and moan my name out and a lot worse because I was thinking very um naughty thoughts that would make a nun faint if I ever confessed to her my thoughts.

Shyly I reached out and took his member in my hand making his breath come out shallower with every little touch.

He was so sensitive that it made me enjoy his pleasurable gasps and pants.

His member was so soft, velvety like nothing I had ever touched before, creamy like the rest of his body.

He was perfect in every way.

Not a single bad thing about him except his manners and slightly distant cold personality but I will defiantly work on those areas later, now back to the present.

Zero quickly grabbed my wrists and held them above my head as his spared had pulled of my irritating clothing with precision and care.

His eyes that were once full of love and warmth were now dancing with something that I recognised; lust, possession and desire.

**AN: TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN NEXT. PLEASE REVIEW AND COMMENT. THANK YOU.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Feelings**

**Yuuki's pov**

Slowly he started to kiss the nape of my neck then trailed down to my stomach.

I was so lost in the feeling off his touch that I didn't notice when he started to caress my most personal place.

I was scared, no terrified.

I didn't want to explore these feelings that I had just discovered any further.

I started to shake in fear.

This was the name until just a few minutes ago I loafed.

I hated.

The very same man who put a ring of my finger which could make my body do as he commanded at will.

The same awful person who forced me into a marriage that I didn't want to be in.

Kiriyu!

"_N-no, stop Kiriyu. I'm scared. I don't want this. Stop this now" _my voice trembled just like my shaking body.

"_Kiriyu? Why did you call me that when just mere moments ago you said that you loved me and that you called me Zero? Is my love not enough Yuuki" _Kiriyu hissed like an animal, his eyes glowing dangerously red.

"_Your scaring me. I'm not ready. Please Kiriyu, I mean Zero. I need time to adjust. I beg of you" _I cried in fear as Kiriyu grabbed her wrist roughly and pinned them above her head.

I need to escape but how?

I need to erase his memories and mine too if possible.

"_You are my wife Yuuki and you WILL do your duty as MY WIFE. Do you understand? It doesn't matter where you run or hide, I will find you! You will NEVER escape from me EVER" _Kiriyu shouted as he loosened his painful grasp on my bruised wrists.

He's let go of my wrists!

Now's my chance!

Quickly I raise my arms around the back of him and pull him into my embrace.

It hurts so much what I'm about to do but I have too.

Everything's moving so fast and I'm scared.

He's made me scared.

I'm sorry, please forgive me.

I love you.

"_I love you Zero with all my heart but I'm not ready so I'm going to let go" _I whisper shakily into his ear as I place my hand to the back of his head and erase all his memories of me as a purple light is emitted out of my hand.

"_Yuuki I…." _Kiriyu begins to question, his words slurred and his body rigid before his body goes limp in my arms. "I'm sorry, I really am! I cry with tears running down my pale face onto Kiriyu as I get up unsteadily from the bed.

Slowly I lean over and stroke his hair and kiss his smooth lips one last time before I grab all of my belongings, existence and trace of me.

Taking one last glance at him, his sleeping figure so calm and peaceful unlike minutes ago I walk out of the door with a painful heart. Knowing that he wouldn't remember me but I had to do it.

Everything was changing too fast and I didn't like change.

Hastily I hailed a taxi and asked them to take me to the nearest airport.

I was going to leave him behind and try to start a new life which I knew was impossible.

I was going to miss him much.

**Kiriyu's pov**

When I woke up, it was close to sunrise.

I felt anger, sadness and possessiveness.

I felt empty, confused but most of all I felt alone like something was missing.

I knew something was missing but what?

Every time I tried to think all I there was, was nothing.

Slowly I rolled over slightly onto my stomach and inhaled a familiar, calming scent of the person I love the most.

The person I love the most?

Who was that?

Who's scent did it belong to?

I couldn't….remember!

All there was, was the constant darkness.

I knew that this person was important but I couldn't remember anything about the person.

Not their name, face or what kind of relation they were to me.

The more I thought about it the more frustrated I became.

As I move onto my side my cheek brushed the pillow, it was damp.

Tears?

Had this person been crying?

Why had she?

She?

The very thought of knowing that she had been crying made my heart clench.

I wanted to know what had made her cry.

I wanted to comfort her but why?

Do I love her?

Suddenly when I closed my eyes, the faint scene of a young girl flashed before my eyes but I couldn't hear her voice or see her face.

Everything was a blur.

"_You are my wife Yuuki and you WILL do your duty as MY WIFE. Do you understand? It doesn't matter where you run or hide, I will find you! You will NEVER escape from me EVER" I heard myself shouting in the blurred scene._

As soon as I opened my eyes the image was gone.

What was that?

A memory?

Yuuki, my wife?

My dearest, I will find you I thought bitterly with anger that she had escaped from me.

I had to have her again I knew that.

She made a big mistake when she left me, Zero Kiriyu, one of the most powerful men in the world.

What I want I get!

You can run, you can hide but I will always find you and don't ever be mistaken because I promise that I will seek you out once I remember more which I will.

Let the fun and games begin of hide and seek my little one.

**AN: They will be together in the end hopefully. If you want another chapter please review because I will update faster.**

**Thank you.**

**BTW I would like to thank everyone who has read this story. Especially YuukiLovesZero who has made this story possible and who has made me want to continue it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Trouble**

**At the airport**

_Yuuki's pov_

I'm on the plane to Japan. I don't care what my patents think or say there is no way that I am staying with him a second longer! Why couldn't I have a normal teenage life like the girls that I see walking happily around without a worry or care in a world? I wish things were different and that this was all a dream and that when I open my eyes none of this would be real!

I wonder why we are taking so long to take off. It has already been 45 minutes and I'm getting bored. Hurry up already, I don't have all day!

"_Good morning ladies and gentlemen, this is the captain speaking. I am afraid to inform you that we are experiencing some technical problems at the moment that cannot be identified. Please calmly make your way to the exits located throughout the plane. We will shortly board you onto another plane waiting in the east wing. Thank you." _The captain announced on the loud speaker.

Oh great! This is just not my day! Why oh why did the stupid plane that I decide to board have some _unidentified technical problems_? I don't have a clue at all!

_On the second plane_

I hope that this plane does not break down or I'll defiantly without a doubt blow it up into smithereens with my pureblood powers and that's a promise for sure.

28 minutes later the same happened again!

"_I regret to inform you that this plane as well is unavailable for flight. Unfortunately there are no more flights to Japan for two weeks due to a series of technical problems that have occurred which have also happened to other means of transport to Japan for some unknown reason. High Flights Airport will be more than happy to refund your plane ticket and find accommodation for all of you. We are sorry for the inconvenience yet again. Please exit at the closest exit to get your luggage which we will then direct you further." The captain of the other malfunctioned plane announced unfavourably as the passengers moaned in the background there disbeliefs._

_That's it! I've had enough! I promised that I would blow up the plain if it didn't work and it has! Quickly I let my anger take over me, my wine coloured eyes turned blood red and with seconds the plane shattered into millions of burning pieces. It is a good job that no one was on it or near it otherwise they would just have been saying goodbye to their lives for good._

Annoyed, I walked outside with my suitcases and took out my mobile phone which made me realise that I still had Kiriyu's ring on. Now that I think about it if I recall correctly, when I got on the planes it glowed crimson red and then the plane stopped working! I cannot believe that I didn't take much notice of it before. It is probably because I was so absorbed in the breaking down useless planes that I did not bother to think too much about it!

Kiriyu that bastard! He only said that the blood in it made it so that I had to do whatever he commanded and that only he could take it off which really pisses me off! He forgot to mention that I couldn't go to another country without him, more like he didn't bother to tell me on PURPOSE! I'LL KILL HIM FOR SURE THIS TIME!

This time when I get this BLOODY ring off I will strangle him in his sleep BUT ONLY IF I EVER see him again which I will make sure that I won't so easily. Until that glorious day comes I am a slave and prisoner to the man/ thing that only seconds ago loved but now REALLY HATE YET AGAIN! But still, I really do love him!

Oh help me Kami yet again and this time you better help otherwise I will find a way to get to heaven and wrack you!

A/N: I am really sorry for not updating sooner I had exams and a bit of writers block. I will update again in the next few days with a longer chapter because this one is really short.


	7. Chapter 7

**A meeting**

After getting out of the taxi I booked myself into a hotel called Golden love, a 5 star hotel which was as far as I could get away from Zero, I mean Kiriyu since the taxi broke down once I was 50 miles away from the place that Kiriyu was staying at.

I was so frustrated when the taxi broke down that I nearly blew it up like the plane.

Stupid, stupid transport! No wonder why I never brought a car. It always is so unreliable.

Once I had unpacked all my belongings which was not much if I say so myself I opened the door and closed it behind me to have the shock of my life!

Standing there locking the door next to mine was Kaname and Ichiru which I thought for a few killing seconds was Zero.

WHAT THE HELL WERE THEY DOING HERE? THEY WERE SUPPOSED TO BE IN JAPAN! JAPAN I TELL YOU, NOT FRANCE BUT FAR, FAR AWAY IN JAPAN!

Quickly I turned around as fast as I could to unlock the door, praying that just this once that Kami would be on my side but NOOO, the idiots spotted me.

"Yuuki darling, what a pleasant surprise! I didn't know that you were staying at this hotel too. Where's Zero, isn't her with you" Ichiru smiled happily as I turned around to my dismay. All I wanted to do was crawl into a hole somewhere and hide.

Smiling sweetly my most angelic smile even though my temper was raging inside I answered his irritating question "I just got here and for your information Kiriyu is not here. He is probably lying in a hotel 50 miles away surrounded by giggling annoying self centred girls as usual" I said through gritted teeth.

"Yuuki Otoshi, no , Yuuki Kiriyu I am utterly shocked. How could you leave poor Zero alone? Is something I should say, ne" Ichiru shrugged casually while idiot no. 2 AKA Kaname Kuran stood leaning against the door looking completely amused.

Completely amused my ass! He's probably plotting something behind that devilish smile, something that I know I won't like AT ALL!

"Oh my poor darling beloved husband Kiriyu! How could I have left him behind? What should I do? To be without him I shall die! My heart breaks and hurts to be a single second without him. NOT! That bastard ruined my normal well as normal teenage life well as my teenage life could get. He forced me into this freaking marriage along with everyone else. Didn't anyone hear me when I said no to being his wife? NOOOO they didn't. Even that retarded bloody priest didn't listen" I dramatically said then hissed demonically the last part.

Now that I think about it, that dim witted priest did it on purpose. That's it, I swear to Kami and anyone else who will listen that when I see that moron priest again I will slowly strangle him to death for his TREACHORY!

"Well I did tell Zero that your marriage would never work but he wouldn't listen. He said that he had to have you by all means. He went berserk when he found out that you had a lover, he threatened to kill him! Ichiru sighed.

"He did what? Is that true Kaname" I angrily said as I walked closer to Kaname, looking him straight in the eyes.

He sighed "It is true Yuuki but as soon as he found out that Kain married Ruka he was happy since he knew that you couldn't be with Kain anymore" Kaname smiled sadly.

"Never mind him; more importantly what the heck are you doing in France? The last time I checked you were supposed to be in Japan so what has changed?" I said as I let my anger slowly evaporate.

"Yuuki how mean, I thought that you would be glad to see us" Ichiru teased.

"Ichiru stop the teasing you know that Yuuki doesn't like it. You are always such a tease" Kaname whispered to the other man.

That's an understatement. It pisses me off to high heaven and I mean it! It's like they do it on purpose! MEN!

"You can talk Kaname! You flirt with anything with boobs, legs and in a skirt. So don't go preaching to Ichiru about his wrong ways when you need to correct yours yourself which happen to be far worse! At least he cares about what he chases after unlike a certain somebody mentioning no names, right Kaname" I glared.

"Yes Kaname don't preach righteousness when you don't even know what it is yourself" Ichiru mocked as he pretended to bow to an audience.

"You still have not answered my question, what are you doing in France and I know it is not just for sightseeing" I hissed as I folded my arms.

"Well it depends on what I'm sightseeing" Kaname laughing.

"Kaname" I growled annoyed as I elbowed him in the ribs.

"Sorry, Sorry I just couldn't resist" he chuckled.

"Just answer the question. It's not that hard even a 2 year old could do that and that's saying something" I said with a passive face.

"We are her to escape our arranged marriages" Kaname and Ichiru said in union which was a first.

"Arranged marriage?" I said in disbelief.

"We just found out about them three days ago. It seems like we are to both marry two sisters from the Kunay Pureblood Clan; Miho who is the oldest and Hina who is the second oldest. The marriage was supposed to be today but as soon as we found out we packed up in the middle of the day and boarded the first flight out which happened to be France" Kaname explained as he paled at the thought of marriage.

I just could contain my laughter Kaname paling at the thought of marriage and that the marriage would make them family. I knew that they did everything together but marrying into the same family was hilarious.

"It is not funny, I felt like dying when I found out" Ichiru said as he covered his hand over his eyes, his face as pale as Kaname's.

"Sorry it's just that you do everything together and now even marriage into the same family. It's just too funny for words" I giggled as they both went a paler colour of white. Oops.

"Let's go down and have something to eat, I'm sure it will help calm you down or not" I said as they both went an even paler colour if possible and looked like they were about to be sick. WOW! Today for the first time ever I have made two pureblood go deadly pale and feels sick at the same time. There's nothing like unsettling the calm of two arrogant flirty purebloods let alone one of them to boost a girls happiness even though I do feel a bit sorry for them but they BOTH deserved it since none of them stopped my wedding to my beloved Kiriyu. HEHE!

"Oh boys what shall we have for dinner? How about a delicious roast dinner with thick glorious gravy or..." I was suddenly cut off when both of them ran into their room to their bathroom and threw up.

Dear oh dear what have I done? Let's just see I have just made poor Kaname and Ichiru sick. HAHA, revenge is sweet.


End file.
